Sayonara Dake ga Shitteta, Apenas o Adeus Sabia
by Hinata Plusle
Summary: Jeri ainda não se recuperou totalmente de todas as perdas que sofreu, especialmente a mais recente, de Leomon. Isso poderá levá-la a cometer um erro do qual se arrenpenderá para sempre? Jurato, Henrika.


Título da Fanfic: Sayonara Dake ga Shitteta ~Somente o "Adeus" Sabia~  
Personagens originais de: Digimon Tamers  
AU?: Não  
Personagens principais: Jeri (Juri) Katou, Takato Matsuki (Matsuda), Leomon  
Outros personagens: Ryo Akiyama, Kenta Kitagawa, Kazu (Hirokazu) Shioda, Henry (Jenrya/Jianliang) Wong (Lee), Rika (Ruki) Nonaka (Makino), Suzie (Shiuchong) Wong (Lee), Guilmon, Renamon, Terriermon, Guardromon, Lopmon, Cyberdramon, MarineAngemon, Ash Ketchum (Satoshi) – não se preocupem, não é crossover.  
Pairings: Jurato, Henrika (Jenruki)  
Gênero: Songfic, romance  
Data de início: Sexta-feira, 04 de março de 2011  
Data de conclusão: Quarta-feira, 16 de março de 2011  
Data de digitação: 27 de março de 2011  
Número de capítulos: 1 (One-shot)  
Completa?: Sim  
Alerta: Tentativa de suicídio  
Disclaimer: Digimon Tamers não me pertence.  
Tempo: 2003 (cerca de um mês após o retorno dos Digimons)  
Rating: T

**Rika's POV**

Kenta e MarineAngemon tinham "arrastado" nós 13 para o Karaoke. Disseram (ou melhor, Kenta disse) que precisávamos de uma confraternização. E então lá estávamos nós. Praticamente todos estavam programando a máquina para cantar músicas de Digimon Tamers (Por que será?...). Cantamos _"EVO"_, _"SLASH!"_, _"One Vision" _e _"Days ~Aijo to Nichijo~"_, quase todos juntos; depois só eu, Henry e Takato cantamos _"3 Primary Colors" _ e_ "Santamon wo Sagase!"_. Bem, quando eu havia dito "quase todos juntos", é porque Jeri, mal havíamos terminado de programas a geringonça (por que aquilo é tão velho e ruim de programar?), tinha ido ao banheiro e desde então não a vimos mais. Quando todos começaram a cantar seus duetos (Kenta e MarineAngemon cantando _"Shiroi Kamome" _estavam HILÁRIOS), Takato começou a ficar com uma cara de preocupação que até o Ash, daquele desenho que passa na quinta, Pokémon (AN: Ah, eu não podia deixar uma referência a meu anime favorito pra trás, né?), perceberia. Cheguei perto e cochichei:

- Takato, por favor, admite logo que você está morrendo de preocupação!

- Será que eu devo procurá-la?

- Demorou. Vamos lá!

Saímos os dois da sala, e logo Henry veio atrás:

- Estão estranhando a demora da Jeri, não é?

- Bem isso mesmo. Vou procurá-la no banheiro. Vocês vasculhem o restaurante (O karaokê era no segundo andar) – respondi.

E lá fomos nós, procurar a garota.

**Takato's POV**

Henry foi procurá-la na calçada em frente ao restaurante, enquanto eu olhava a mesa do estabelecimento atrás dela ou de alguma pista. Não a vi logo de cara, mas não foi preciso muito tempo ate que ouvíssemos gritos vindos do banheiro feminino:

- Solta isso!

- Não! Não vou!

- Para com isso, Jeri!

Eu e Henry saímos correndo em direção ao grito, e ao pararmos na porta, pudemos ver apenas as mãos das garotas brigando entre si e uma faca em uma das duas mãos sem munhequeiras. Henry logo entendeu o que havia e tomou a faca dessa mão. Em seguida, uma voz já chorosa caiu em prantos, e só então eu entendi o que estava acontecendo: Jeri, na tentativa de se suicidar, tinha pego uma faca do restaurante; Rika viu isso e tentou tomá-la, mas foi Henry que conseguiu; Jeri, estressada demais, caiu em prantos.

Subitamente, nada mais importava. Entrei correndo no banheiro feminino (Sim, e daí? Minha *tossida* amiga *tossida* é mais importante que aquela placa estúpida) e gritei com todas as forças:

- NÃO QUEIRA MORRER AGORA, JERI!

Tentei abraçá-la, mas fui empurrado.

- Não é você que perdeu a mãe, não é você que mal consegue falar com o pai, não é você que perdeu o parceiro, não e você que recebe pressão para passar no vestibular em um colégio público, não é você que tem que suportar a ausência escancarada na sua cara das suas pessoas mais queridas, não e você que tem uma musica composta para você e uma pessoa com a qual você nunca mais vai poder cantá-la, não é você que passou e esta passando pela situação que eu enfrento até hoje! Você não vai me entender! Nem tente, porque você vai sofrer tentando fazer isso! Vocês três, me deixem em paz...

Então ficou um silêncio estranho... Bem, não era exatamente silêncio: era possível ouvir Kazu e Guardromon cantando _"Danshi Team"_. Droga! O Kazu poderia estar cantando _'"HERO" Kazu no Rock 'n Roll'_, ele adora tanto essa música!...

Após uma longa pausa, cheguei perto e disse:

- Jeri, eu nem consigo imaginar o quanto isso é ruim, mas... Não pense que está tudo acabado... Você tem tantas chances quanto Kenta de estudar num bom lugar e ter uma carreira brilhante, você tem a todos nós, e... Sua mãe e Leomon não vão querer que você vá ao encontro deles tão cedo... Ainda temos tanta coisa pra curtir antes de morrer... Você não vai querer perder tudo isso, vai? Se quiser ouvidos que te escutem, estamos aqui. Se quiser um ombro pra chorar, estamos aqui. Se quiser alguém pra te acompanhar no silêncio, estamos aqui. Por isso... Por favor, não nos deixe. Não me deixe...

Comecei a chorar. O pensamento de que eu poderia perder Jeri me assustava demais. Ela sempre esteve perto de mim, sempre mesmo. Ela, Kazu e Kenta são meus amigos desde que me conheço como pessoa, e eu sei que tenho fortes sentimentos por ela, mais que como amiga... Portanto, perdê-la significaria um desequilíbrio que eu jamais passei... Eu sei que isso é egoísta, mas eu não quero, não posso perdê-la... Mesmo que ela se afaste de mim ou me odeie, ela _tem_ que estar feliz para que eu esteja bem...

Após algum tempo, ela se acalmou e levantou.

- Vamos, o tempo no Karaoke vai acabar. – Jeri disse, já sorrindo sinceramente, para meu alívio.

Henry e Rika foram saindo, e o rapaz logo deu uma piscadela, dizendo:

- Nós vamos agora, vão lá depois.

Após ver os dois saírem de braços dados, me virei para Jeri e disse:

- Quer cantar _"Owaranai Monogatari" _comigo?

- Não... Ninguém canta essa música comigo além do Leomon... Mas cante _"Futari de Lalala"_ bem animado com o Guilmon, que será ótimo pra mim! Cantem _"The Biggest Dreamer Seiyu Version" _, que eu e as garotas cantamos _"My Tomorrow Seiyu Version"_, será divertido! Ah, mas bem que seria legal se só nós dois cantássemos _"An Endless Tale"_, mesmo sendo de Digimon Frontier, não acha? E... Eu queria cantar _"Sayonara Dake ga Shitteta"_ também...

- Vamos logo então, não temos muito tempo!

E então, nós volamos à salinha e cantamos tudo o que dava com o tempo (que na verdade era muito): Tudo o que Jeri queria que cantássemos, mais nossos temas (Henry cantando _"Mirai"_, Rika cantando _"Moon Fighter"_, Renamon cantando _"Flaming Ice"_ estavam muito bons – eles cantam bem!). Só faltava Jeri cantar o dela. Ela levantou-se e pegou o microfone. Ela estava nervosa e sua voz, um pouco trêmula. Mas começou:

_Kaze ga fuku, ame ga furu Donna hi ni mo omou  
(Venta, chove. Penso nisso nos dias mais variados)  
Issho ni ita toki yori mo kangaeteru nante  
(Penso nisso mais que no tempo em que estávamos juntos!)  
Hoshi wo miru, uta utau Tanoshii koto wa subete  
(Ver estrelas, cantar... As coisas divertidas eram tudo)  
Hitori ja dekinai kurai muzukashikatta Kana?  
(Eram difíceis a ponto de não conseguir fazer sozinha?)_

Jeri era mesmo muito grudada no Leomon enquanto estava com ele. Mas acho que ela nem havia percebido o quanto ele era importante para ela, por isso o baque de perdê-lo deve ter sido muito grande... A ponto de não conseguir fazer nada sozinha – nada de divertido, ou que lhe desse prazer.

_Zenzen mienai keredo shinjiteru  
(Não consigo enxergar nadinha, mas acredito)  
Fukai fukai kanashimino saki ni arumono  
(No que haverá depois da tristeza profunda)_

Ainda que tenha demorado para perceber, ela entendeu que o mundo ainda não tinha acabado, que ainda haveria muita coisa pela frente... Embora ela tenha temporariamente esquecido isso quando apenas Leomon não voltou, ainda não era "Game Over". Era apenas "Next Stage".

_Aitakute aenakute Demo sorede owarinante chotto kawaisou  
(Quero te ver, porém não consig, mas achar que aí acaba tudo dá um pouco de dó)  
Sekkaku deaeta koto ga  
(Nós tivemos a sorte de conseguir nos encontrarmos, mas...)  
Anatakara uketotta yasashisa wa ima mo kono mune ni arukara  
(Eu ganhei de você bondade, e ela está aqui no meu coração, mesmo agora)  
Sore wo dareka ni mo ageyou  
(E vou dá-la a alguém)  
Sayonara ga tsurete kita daiji na koto  
(São coisas importantes que o "Adeus" trouxe)_

Graças aos Céus, Jeri não ignorou o esforço de Leomon para entretê-la, diverti-la e principalmente protegê-la. Ela percebeu que mesmo ele tendo pago a proteção a ela e Kyubimon (obviamente a Rika também, mesmo que de forma indireta) com a própria vida, ele não se arrependia nem um pouco de ter feito isso – afinal, ele salvou sua vida e também a ensinou a perdoar (por meio do próprio Impmon). Os Digimons e Tamers têm o dever de proteger um ao outro, mesmo pondo a própria vida em risco, e Leomon foi mesmo muito, muito corajoso: cumpriu o seu dever e enfrentou o destino do qual tanto falava com real bravura.

_Hana ga saku, niji ga deru Sasai na hibi no henka  
(Flores florescem, vem o arco-íris. É a discreta mudança do dia-a-dia)  
Kidzuite yuketara kitto egao wa modoruyone  
(Se a perceber e conseguir continuar, certamente voltarei a sorrir)_

Já ouviu dizer que acontecimentos não interferem na felicidade? Claro, coisas ruins causam um baque e podem derrubar a pessoa, mas depois ela irá se levantar e continuar a vida – e era isso mesmo que Jeri queria fazer. Para tanto teria o nosso apoio incondicional.

_Zenzen kikoenakutemo hibiiteru  
(Mesmo não conseguindo ouvir nadinha, está ecoando)  
Tooi tooi anata kara eeru (Yell) no koe ga  
A sua voz a gritar lá de longe_

Quando Leomon disse que estaria sempre ao lado dela, não estava brincando, de forma alguma. Pelo contrário, fez o possível (e o impossível também) para ajudá-la, e até hoje deve estar observando-a no Céu ou esperando-a na Primary Village em forma de DigiTama.

_Aitakute aenakute Dakishimeta sabishisa wo oboete itai  
(Quero me lembrar da solidão que agarrei por querer te ver mas não conseguir)  
Massugu mitsumeta koto wo  
(Do que eu olhei diretamente)  
Anata kara osowatta yuuki Nara ima mo kono mune ni aru kara  
(Quanto à coragem que aprendi com você, está aqui, no meu coração, mesmo agora  
Motto takumashiku ikiyou  
(Vamos viver mais animadamente)  
Sayonara ga tsurete kita daiji na koto  
(São coisas importantes que o "Adeus" trouxe)_

Jeri, como eu sempre soube, era uma grande mulher, ainda que fosse tão nova. Sei que guardar lembranças de momentos tão terríveis (como a morte de sua mãe e de Leomon) é algo doloroso, mas para tornar-se mais forte e amadurecer, Jeri carregaria _todos_ os momentos consigo – e aqueles não seriam exceção. Claro que também levaria consigo os momentos bons (os lanches preparados pela mãe, os sucos tomados no telhado com Leomon, quando conseguiu sair da depressão e lutar contra o D-Reaper), e eles a fariam alguém mais alegre.

_Sayonara dake ga shitteta suteki na koto  
(São coisas maravilhosas que somente o "Adeus" sabia)_

Acho que ninguém mais reparou, mas eu juro que vi duas lágrimas saindo dos seus olhos e caindo direto no chão.

Continuando... Com acabou o tempo, todos foram embora, um por um, até que só sobraram eu, Jeri, Guilmon e Calumon. Os dois saíram brincando (e tocando o terror no restaurante) enquanto Jeri olhava para o display da letra, absorta em seus próprios pensamentos, em pé, ali mesmo, embora não segurasse mais o microfone. Não querendo atrapalhar, me sentei no estofado ao seu lado, e após algum tempo, ela começou a chorar, em prantos. De certa forma, eu sentia que ela queria fazer isso há tempos, então apenas fiquei quieto, perto dela. Ela até ajoelhou-se para chorar com mais força, mas depois acalmou-se e pediu:

- Mudei de ideia. Vamos cantar _"Owaranai Monogatari"_?

- Claro, Jeri... O que quiser...

Então cantamos, mesmo com o tempo esgotado. Cantamos com todo o coração (e garganta), então eu pude perceber:

Nós seríamos felizes, não importa o que acontecesse. Eu estaria sempre ao seu lado.

Ufa! Ficou mais longo do que imaginei. A música é longa também, então ficou comprido... Quanto ao POV de Rika... Bem, achei que não ficaria bem Takato falando aquelas coisas. Ah, _"Sayonara Dake ga Shitteta" _é o tema da Jeri nos singles/álbuns do Best Tamers e _"Owaranai Monogatari"_, seu dueto com Leomon. Ouçam, são lindas. Reviews, please!


End file.
